transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Raid on the Alpha Trion s3
Himalayas This is the highest mountain range, above sea level, on Earth. The air is ice-cold, and painfully thin for normal human respiration. The extreme height provides a stunning lookout point. Far below you can see the ground through the occasional breaks in the cloud cover. Contents: Autobot Shuttle Twin Twist has arrived. Windshear needs a part. A part to go with what he ripped out of Springer that day to add to his battle systems. And that part is a Signal Protocol Junction. Its a component of the weapons systems on the style of Shuttle generally used by Autobots. The Seeker had been cogitating on how to get one of these now for a few weeks when the whole Dominator Disc plot came about. Lucky for him Coldwar is a good shot and he was freed from it. And luckier still was in that battle an Autobot shuttle went down... and so now here he is... to get his part. Funny how things work out isnt it? Pretty boy Windshear transforms into a Cybertronian pyramid/Tetrajet. Twin Twist had missed all the fun and excitement of the Dominator Disc thing, for one reason or another, and really had no clue what had been going on, but he did know that an Autobot shuttle had been shot down, and not yet moved back to Autobot City for repairs. And how did he know that? Well, he'd been sent out here to keep an optic on it..........Well, Twin Twist and guard duty don't exactly go 'hand-in-hand', but it was a chance to get out and there was a good chance that the Decepticons would make a try to steal it. So, with a promise of Decepticons, the Wrecker had come out here to 'shuttle-sit'. :( Olive and Sand colored Cybertronian Tetrajet picks up the shuttle in visual and descends. Once down enough for his tastes he transforms and lands with the typical grace most Seekers have. He looks around briefly and then brings up a copy of the blueprints to this style if Shuttle in his HUD that Scavenger gave him a few weeks earlier. So to the casual observer, for a moment the Seeker seems to just be standing there staring off into nothing. After a moment he extends his right arm blade and heads toward the left flank of the downed vessels tail section. A Decepticon?! WOO! Twin Twist had been wandering around looking for something he could tear up without getting into too much trouble, when he'd spotted the Seeker coming in for a landing. Smirking, a look that really only Seekers and Wreckers can pull off JUST right, he whips his semi-automatic cannon-rifle out of subspace and, without any hesitation at all starts running full-tilt, complete with all the noise typical of a sprinting Wrecker charging into a fight, right at Windshear. "WRECK AND RULE!" comes the very distinct Wrecker battle-cry, announcing without any doubt at all that a Wrecker was here, and just itching for a scrap! "Didn't anyone tell ya that y'all Decepticons are destined for the scrap heap?!" And so saying, he flips the cannon-rifle around and swings it like a club at Windshear's head. (Of course, the distance sprinted and all the noise and yelling would give Windshear plenty of time to get out of the way!) Combat: Twin Twist sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Twin Twist misses Olive and Sand colored Cybertronian Tetrajet with his Cannon-rifle CLUB! (Kick) attack! Combat: Twin Twist (Twin Twist) used "Kick": A Level 2 MELEE attack. Windshear was all set to slice open the access panel on this part of the shuttle when suddenly the quiet world of snowy mountain tops a’splodes in screaming wreckerness. He groans thinking to himself, 'I cant get away from them, they are everywhere!' and hearing what sounds like a huge mammoth stomping toward him, he instinctively spins around and kicks out, tilting at his hip and hoping to catch whichever Wrecker it was right in the midsection. "Yea you need to check yourself before you wreck yourself there ... pal." he rasps as he kicks. Combat: Windshear sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Windshear strikes Twin Twist with his check the wrecker (Kick) attack! Combat: Drained 2 energon. "OOF!" Getting kicked in the midsection was hardly a deterrent for a Wrecker, as Twin Twist is about to demonstrate.....By TRANSFORMING! Of course, it's so much easier to kick a robot. Kicking a drill-tank is a whole other ballgame! And, with the ratcheting sounds so typical of the transformation procedure, the robot becomes a twin-drilled tank, and immediately rev's the huge engine and roars forward, the primary drill already spinning, and aimed right at Windshear. <> Twin Twist transforms into his Drill Tank mode. Combat: Drill Tank misses Windshear with his Mmmm....Tasty drill! attack! Combat: Drill Tank (Twin Twist) used "First Diamond-Tipped Drill": A Level 2 MELEE attack. Windshear sees his kick didnt do much to slow the Wrecker down-- oh man not another drill tank! Extending both arm blades, Windy lights his heels (where the afterburners go as we all know) and hovers up into the air, thankfully avoiding being drilled... And as the Tank moves past him he slashes downward, "Look I just want one little thing off that shuttle and then its all yours, ok?" Missing wasn't an unknown thing to Twin Twist, so he took it in stride. Seekers, after all, could fly, and drill-tanks required some help in that area. But that had never stopped this particular Wrecker before......But he had a Decepticon to wreck! So, rather than continuing to barrel along in a straight line, the twin-drilled tank angled downwards, sinking his drills into the soft rock of the Earth and tunneled down a bit to avoid the retaliatory strike of Windshear's blades. So, where'd Twin Twist go?! Well, underground has some advantages when it comes to the airborn freaks of the Decepticon ranks.....Namely, they have no clue! So the drill tank had disappeared, to tunnel back up only a few feet from his previous position, and rather quickly, too....And at an angle that hopefully will bring his drills into contact with Decepticon armor!!! No better feeling in the galaxy! <> Combat: Drill Tank misses Windshear with his Burrowing-flight sneak attack?! attack! Combat: Drill Tank (Twin Twist) used "Two Diamond-Tipped Drills": A Level 6 MELEE attack. Windshear hears and feels his blades slice air and sneers at nothing in particular. He watches the tank disappear and stays hovering in the air for a few moments, watching to see where the wreckers going to pop up. Then suddenly he hears something right under his feet and looking down he sees the drill tips coming up from the ground right at his feet. Windshear pulls up a bit and shoots at the emerging tank. "I just want my part and i will go, drill head...its not that hard to figure out -- wait you’re a wrecker, never mind." Combat: Windshear strikes Drill Tank with his Slow Ray attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Drill Tank 's Agility. (Crippled) Combat: Drained 2 energon. Sit-Com has arrived. Sit-Com folds down into his Junkcycle Mode. Vroom, vroom! Coldwar has arrived. Gears grind, pistons pump, and sheets of metallic frame click into place to form a HV-911 Eagle Eye UAV! A Slow Ray? On Twin Twist?! Well, that was pretty much a wasted shot......Oh, wait, PHYSICALLY slowed...Hehe. ;) The Wrecker feels his systems get all sluggish on him and blinks.....Well, he'd blink if he had optics in this mode. As it is, his lights blink instead, but it certainly doesn't stop the drill tank from REALLY REALLY wanting to sink his drills into this obnoxious Seeker! And Twin Twist isn't entirely certain what obnoxious really means, but he heard some human use the term a while back, and it stuck! <> And, despite all his systems being mostly molasses, frozen and trying to flow uphill, he STILL makes a try for another drill attack on the still airborn Seeker...Which requires a LOT of luck for the now (temporarily) slower drill tank. Combat: Drill Tank strikes Windshear with his Second Diamond-Tipped Drill attack! Combat: Drill Tank (Twin Twist) used "Second Diamond-Tipped Drill": A Level 3 MELEE attack. Combat: You took 7 damage. Combat: Drill Tank 's attack damages your armor. Windshear has no idea how this was possible but slowed down the Wrecker managed to hit him and hit him good. He actually winces a bit as he pulls himself away from the spinning drill and hovers back over the top of the shuttle. He looks down and sees armor platting cracked and some of it missing but lucky for him the important stuff underneath was barely touched. So the armor did what it was suppose to but it wont be able to do it again. Windy lands on top of the shuttle and aims an arm laser at the Wrecker, "Destroy me and you destroy what you are suppose to be guarding..." he says stating the obvious as he stands on the shuttle. Then he fires. Combat: Windshear misses Drill Tank with his Laser attack! Combat: Drained 2 energon. Combat: Eagle Eye UAV sets his defense level to Fearless. Coldwar speeds onto the scene high above the Himalayan Mountain- something that is truly a magnificent sight, even if it isn't the least bit mechanical. It isn't too long before two blips appear on his HUD, one identified as a friendly unit- designation: Windshear. The other, an enemy of the Decepticon Empire- none other than Twin Twist. <> requests the Soldier before performing a barrel roll placing him belly up just before he banks sharply toward the earth at maximum velocity. <> Combat: Coldwar analyzes Twin Twist for weaknesses. Coldwar says, "DEC-511 Coldwar reporting. Air Warrior Windshear sighted engaging enemy unit designation Twin Twist- Over." Coldwar says, "Current position is Grid Nu- nav-point Zeta." Junk-Cycle is here! Twin Twist needs help and the Junkion will provide it! And hopefully this can be resolved in half an hour! Combat: Coldwar analyzes Twin Twist for weaknesses Windshear can exploit. The Seeker's threat was wasted on Twin Twist. This particular Wrecker didn't much care what he was destroying, as long as he was tearing something apart! It was his 'shtick', kinda like the Junkions and their strange, tv-quoting stereotype. Transforming once again, which happens to allow him to evade the laser from Windshear, but unfortunately for the Seeker, allows him the use of his rather fun, and nasty, cannon-rifle! "Y'all Seekers just don't get it, do ya?! Us Wreckers WRECK things for a livin'! We don't exactly care what's gettin' trashed, so long as you Decepti-freakies are gettin' the worst of it!" *BOOM* goes the cannon-rifle, which unfortunately isn't ACTUALLY a cannon. :( Drill Tank transforms into his Twin Twist mode. Combat: Twin Twist misses Windshear with his Semi-Automatic Cannon-Rifle attack! Combat: Twin Twist (Twin Twist) used "Semi-Automatic Cannon-Rifle": A Level 5 AREA-RANGED attack. Windshear dodges the incoming laser fire and snorts at the Wreckers comment and as he lines up for another shot at Twintwist he answers Coldwar <<"Status, armor damaged, everything else ok. Look I need something off this shuttle, dont suppose Hinder is with you is she? This Wrecker isnt going to give me any peace and quiet to get it.">> and he fires at Twin Twist again. Combat: Windshear sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Windshear strikes Twin Twist with his Laser attack! Combat: Removing analysis data for Twin Twist. Combat: Drained 2 energon The HV-911 Eagle Eye pulls up sharply just moments before it would have otherwise voluntarily transformed itself into a pancake upon the base of the Himalayan mountains. Speeding toward the engagement area, Coldwar transforms quickly in midair- landing upon his feet before his velocity forces a skid spanning at least a good half of a kilometer. <> he radios to the other Decepticon before bounding again off of the ground. That Drill-Tank mode looked quite nasty, so it was probably wiser to remain airborne... Sighting down his weapon, Coldwar let loose with a super-cooled vapor attack. Combat: Eagle Eye UAV sets his defense level to Protected. Gears grind, pistons pump, and sheets of metallic frame click into place revealing a robot in disguise! But not one of the good guys... Oh no, it's Coldwar! Combat: Coldwar strikes Twin Twist with his Frostbite Cannon attack! -1 Air Raid has arrived. "Oh no you don't," the JunkCycle says to Coldwar, and fires his net at the Decepticon. "Ain't no mountain high enough! Now I'm going to getcha, my pretty, and your little dog, too!" Ummm.....Ouch? Well, this wasn't looking so good. But then, Twin Twist didn't know that, or at least pretended not to, as a laser blast seared into his armor. But it's not gonna slow him down any, as he drops back into drill-tank mode and rev's that huge engine again....And, with a bit of running room, which he has, and some elevation? Yup, he's got that too! He can't hit his top-speed of 200mph with this short run, but he can get enough speed to jump over the shuttle, and with a bit of luck, he WON'T jump over Windshear, as well! <> As he finishes his little speach, and launches himself, he gets slammed from above, by some seriously cold air! Seriously cold enough that it freezes several of his internal systems! :( Combat: Junk-Cycle strikes Coldwar with his This Is Not The Inter-NET! attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Coldwar's Agility. (Crippled) Twin Twist transforms into his Drill Tank mode. Combat: Drill Tank strikes Windshear with his Two Diamond-Tipped Drills attack! -3 Combat: Drill Tank (Twin Twist) used "Two Diamond-Tipped Drills": A Level 3 MELEE attack. Combat: You took 13 damage. Soundwave says, "Coldwar and Windshear, tracking system reports that your location is China, under enemy attack. Inquiry: Condition and mission authorization." F-15E Strike Eagle tears in like the crazy fragger he is, lighting the treetops ablaze with his thrusters. "Heyyyy it's my favorite pigeon!" he shouts to Windshear, but doesn't tail him just yet. Naw, he's far more interested in Coldwar, so he sets his sensors on him as he circles high above, trying to get a good view of the situation first. Topspin has arrived. Combat: Junk-Cycle runs a diagnostic check on Topspin Combat: Junk-Cycle's attempt to repair Topspin fails, but no significant damage is done. Windshear says, "Mission; recovery of component from the Autobot Shuttle, Talk to Scavenger about it.. uhh authorization... ?" The motorcycle splits apart and re-forms into the jovial form of Sit-Com. Let the laugh track begin! Windshear says, "No ones really... mine... its my day off..." Combat: Sit-Com runs a diagnostic check on Topspin Sit-Com folds down into his Junkcycle Mode. Vroom, vroom! Coldwar says, "DEC-511 here- current status is engaged, with HUD listing enemy targets quickly growing. Mission authorization is Delta Bravo 114-J. Routine CAP of grid Nu- Over." A loud and strange sound can be heard echoing from all directions. It turns out to be an oddly shaped blue hoversled. Its rocketing down the side of a snow covered mountain and after hitting a few sharp rocks.. it quite obvious that he's enjoying the ride and then he's suddenly airborne and flies over to Twin Twist's location and pops open. In that super fast Jumpstarter transformation sequence. Topspin holds up hos chrome rifle about, "Never fear.. Topspin is here!" The Global Pose Tracker marks that F-15E Strike Eagle has 'skipped' his action for this round. Coldwar says, "DEC-511 here. Request immediate reinforcement, or recall order is advised- Over." Windshear hear lots of stuff all at once it seems. He sees Air Raid, "Pigeon.. yea I got your pigeon." he mutters and then hears the announcement of ... someone who looks like Twin Twists brother... hed facepalm if he had time but he doesnt. Instead he looks toward Coldwar, <<"Can you cover me? -- ">> he stops as he hears internal faction chatter on the radio, Combat: Windshear takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Combat: Regained 4 energon. Soundwave says, "Request acknowledged, Coldwar. Responding immediately via Command Shuttle CONE-1." Coldwar says, "Copy that Lord Soundwave." Windshear says, "Is Hinder coming?" Soundwave says, "Affirmative, Hinder is also arriving via CONE-1." Windshear says, "Thank you, Soundwave." Coldwar maintains a sight on his target, and waits for Windshear to add his own weapons to the crossfire. Unfortunately the attack that he'd been expecting from the other Decepticon doesn't seem to want to come... Unfortunate given the opportunity that they had been given to at least rid themselves of one of the enemy targets. <> the Soldier requests before he's suddenly struck from behind. "What the frag..?" he murmurs, finding himself slowed significantly by the Junkion's netting. Of course, the Junker's IFF was reading neutral, which made it that much easier for him to sneak up on him. Without much time to worry about the Junkion, Coldwar commences firing another blast toward the Drill Tank. Combat: Coldwar strikes Drill Tank with his Frostbite Cannon attack! -2 Soundwave says, "Soundwave reporting from skies above Himalayas. Prepare for reinforcements." Decepticon Command Shuttle descends from the skies above. Decepticon Command Shuttle has arrived. Windshear says, "I read you loud and clear, Soundwave, dont be shy." "Drill Buddy!" the Junkcycle exclaims, then transforms, "The doctor is in! I'll have you fixed up good as new, or my name ain't Doogie Howser, MD!" He gets out his toolbox and starts patching up the Jumpstarter's injuries. The motorcycle splits apart and re-forms into the jovial form of Sit-Com. Let the laugh track begin! Combat: Sit-Com quickly patches up some of Drill Tank 's minor injuries. From the cloudy skies, a large, looming form can be seen...a moment later, as the battle rages on, the purple color can be seen, and there is no question - it's more Decepticons. Not just in /a/ shuttle, but /the/ shuttle. CONE-1, the largest in the fleet and more importantly the flagship of Decepticon Command. Slowly hovering into view, it is strangely not taking on a landing pattern as one would expect. F-15E Strike Eagle decides that enough damage is being done, and simply coasts in a wide circle. Windshear escapes his attention as Raid dives for Coldwar - but he doesn't fire. He just swoops and attempts to make a supreme annoyance of himself. Time to bring out the 'yo mama' jokes. Perhaps not very affective against Cybertronians, but Raid tries anyway. AHEM! "Yo' mama's so fat, she got baptized at sea world!" He's not rightly sure he understands that one, himself. The Global Pose Tracker marks that F-15E Strike Eagle has 'skipped' his action for this round. Topspin walks by ZTwin Twist and smirks, "Geez, what the slag happened to you?" he looks up and see a Decepticon, "Oh.. hey.. if you want trouble.. you got it Decepti-creep!" he mutters and raises his rifle and opens fire. several bursts of partical beam plasma go streaking towards Coldwar. Combat: Topspin strikes Coldwar with his Rapid Fire Partical Beam Blasts! (Laser) attack! Drill Tank was getting TRASHED out here! HE was supposed to be wrecking the DECEPTICONS, not the other way around!!!! Oh well, he'll chalk it up to a bad day and be back at it soon enough. But for now? Well, plenty of time left for trashing things, but he needs to take a breather and rethink his little 'plan' of just hurt them until they die. As he turns and makes his way away from the main focus of the combat, he looks at Topspin and, despite the severe beating he's gotten, and the frozen-to-breaking internals from Coldwar's gun, he returns the smirk and manages a somewhat weak laugh. "Oh, just the usual. Wreckin' Decepti-freaks.....Slaggin' dodgey freakies today." And, turning again, he glances around and notices that there are other Autobots, and a Junkion around.....For the first time. "Yo! Junkion! Think mebbe ya could patch me up a bit so I can get back ta wreckin' these fools?" Combat: Drill Tank takes extra time to steady himself. Pass "Done and done," Sit-Com says, as he finishes up the patch job. "Now, lemme feel your arm, lemme feel your leg. Does that hurt? Does -that- hurt?" Then he takes out a stethoscope that he's been keeping in cryogenic storage. He puts that cold thing on Twin Twist to listen to his energon pump. Combat: Sit-Com takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Coldwar looks up suddenly as the battlefield is buzzed by Air Raid, and for a moment the Decepticon pauses. <> he just barely manages to get out before a blast hits him from behind, causing the Soldier to sprawl forward onto the ground. <<...Distraction tactic. Not bad, Autobots.>> Giving the ground a hard shove with his left hand and right forearm, the Soldier manages to right himself before antigravs lift him right back into the air as he refocuses his attention onto the Drill-bot. <> Combat: Coldwar strikes Drill Tank with his Frostbite Cannon attack! Windshear watches the Decepticon shuttle coming in and then looking at where he has to be to get that part and where hes at and where all the bots are, Windy decides to take another approach to all of this. Re-extending his blades he swiftly cuts through the roof of the shuttle and drops down inside. <<"Im in, Coldwar, while Im here I think I will also help myself to any data the Bots may have in the computer systems... wonder what we might find..">> and with that he heads to the panel that holds the Signal Protocol. Combat: Windshear takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Combat: Regained 4 energon. Topspin looks back over at his brother and yells, "Get out of here will you or at least get into better cover so you aren't shot at like a fish in a barrel!" he raises his rifle and aims it steadily at Coldwar, "As for you.. I'll look down on your parts and smile if you shoot at my brother again.. pick on a Jumpstarter your own size!!" Once he has the Decepticon in his sights he gives the rifle's trigger a squeeze and fires off a beam of partical beams at Coldwar's head. Ahh, that was somewhat better! Twin Twist let the Junkion patch him up, but while he was being poked and prodded on, he got hit with another blast of insane cold, and several of his servo's and internal circuits shattered! Grumbling, and very VERY badly damaged, mostly internally, and with a lot of ice crystals on his banged up armor, the Wrecker turns and shakes his fist at the Decepticons while transforming, slowly and probably painfully, though he'd never admit it, into his drill tank mode and 'getting the hell out of Dodge!' <> Combat: Drill Tank begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from F-15E Strike Eagle , Decepticon Command Shuttle , and Autobot Shuttle "OW COLD!" Sit-Com exclaims, as the freezing blast hits Twin Twist and nearly icecubes him. His voice now starts to sound like Alan 'Hawkeye Pierce' Alda."Hey, this stethoscope is already cold enough! Don't you agree!" He rushes at Coldwar, attempting to fling the cold stethoscope at him. Combat: Sit-Com strikes Coldwar with his Freezing Cold Stethoscope For the Win! (Punch) attack! Topspin looks back over at his brother and yells, "Get out of here will you or at least get into better cover so you aren't shot at like a fish in a barrel!" he raises his rifle and aims it steadily at Coldwar, "As for you.. I'll look down on your parts and smile if you shoot at my brother again.. pick on a Jumpstarter your own size!!" Once he has the Decepticon in his sights he gives the rifle's trigger a squeeze and fires off a beam of partical beams at Coldwar's head. Combat: Topspin strikes Coldwar with his Particle Beam Rifle attack! "MY JOKES AREN'T BAD," Raid barks, deeply offended. "See, you're /rolling/ on the ground!" he points out as Coldwar hits the dirt. "Hnn... Oho! What have we here..." He spies THE CONE and darts after it, opening fire despite it being vastly larger than him. Raid ain't smart. :( Combat: F-15E Strike Eagle sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: F-15E Strike Eagle strikes Decepticon Command Shuttle with his Heat-Seeking Missiles attack! -2 Windshear gets to work removing the device Scavenger told him he needed for his systems revamp and for right now can do nothing but listen to the battle outside the shuttle. Combat: Windshear takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Combat: Regained 4 energon. From Decepticon Command Shuttle , "Hinder! We are under attack! Connect to weapons sytems via direct link, return fire!" Soundwave says, holding on to a safety bar inside the shuttle near the helm. From Decepticon Command Shuttle , Soundwave pulls up his own console and presses a few buttons. Meanwhile, several doors open outside the shuttle, with an even, sisnister metallic whirr. Several large barrels extend and glisten in the snow-reflected sunlight, and finally, several large busts volley across the sky - right at Air Raid. From Decepticon Command Shuttle , Hinder looks at Soundwave for a moment, then makes a genuine effort to do as he bid. She's never linked to a shuttle before, so this is going to be ... interesting. Combat: Decepticon Command Shuttle strikes F-15E Strike Eagle with its Rocket attack! Combat: Decepticon Command Shuttle misses F-15E Strike Eagle with its is this thing on? (Laser) attack! From Decepticon Command Shuttle , Hinder paddles her front feet to hover up to the control panel Soundwave indicated, then stands on it and goes still... presumably linked to the panel's systems. Coldwar is struck again from behind by Topspin, and sent flying forward- so far forward in fact that he flies right into the downed Autobot flier. Slamming against the deck, the Decepticon bounces once and then slides several more meters the second time his face makes contact with the floor. "Unngh..." the Soldier grunts, but steels his resolve and immediately takes a knee in order to brace himself before lunging behind one of Alpha Trion's control consoles. <> he comms before opening fire on his harasser. Combat: Coldwar's Frostbite Cannon attack aimed for Topspin backfires! Combat: Coldwar strikes himself with his Frostbite Cannon attack! F-15E Strike Eagle gets a nice big ROCKET TO THE NOSECONE. *KKKRAKOW!* He tumbles through the air, trailing energon and smoke, laughing deliriously, "THAT ALL YOU GOT, BELDAR!?" He loops back around and climbs up above the shuttle, dropping off a few of his bombs. Combat: F-15E Strike Eagle strikes Decepticon Command Shuttle with his GBU-27 Paveway III Bombs attack! Sit-Com fistshakes at the Decepticons as they seem to be trying to jack the Alpha Trion! "Hey, that's our ride!" he shouts, "Not cool, not cool!" He rushes at Coldwar to try to keep him from messing with the shuttle, swinging his ball-and-chain like a helicopter rotor! He lets go. Combat: Sit-Com strikes Coldwar with his Ye Olde Ball and Chain attack! Coldwar says, "Taking an abundance of fire. Status is quickly escalating into the red- Over." Topspin looks around and wonders where his target went off to. Then he sees a big explosion and shrugs, "Oh well." Guess you're the new chew toy." he mutter as he trains his rifle at the Decepticon shttle and fires off several lancing beams of whatever color particle beams are! Combat: Topspin strikes Decepticon Command Shuttle with his Particle Beam Rifle attack! Soundwave says, "Coldwar: Inquiry - Exact status report required. Fire support requested for two astrocycle data link to Autobot shuttle." From Decepticon Command Shuttle , Soundwave would grimace if he could. How could he ask Hinder to take over such a skilled duty she has no familiarity with? He would have to fire the weapons himself. Someone needs to secure that shuttle - and fast. Coldwar says, "Currently operating at 17.52 percent- Over." Coldwar says, "Copy that, Lord Soundwave. Support fire." Windshear hears a lotta of noise behind him just as hes pulling the Signal Protocol device out of the panel. He turns toward the sound and sees Coldwar ahead and is just in time to see Coldwar's weapon backfire and hit him. He puts his prize into subspace and heads up to where Coldwar is at, "How ba--" he hears it then and puts a hand on his shoulder. "I got you covered, Coldwar." and he heads out of the shuttle taking aim and firing at the first non con his optics fall upon. From Decepticon Command Shuttle , Soundwave swings the guns around one more time. Nuisance Autobot! Combat: Decepticon Command Shuttle strikes F-15E Strike Eagle with its Laser attack! Combat: Windshear misses Sit-Com with his Laser attack! Combat: Drained 2 energon. Soundwave says, "Windshear, status of position on autobot shuttle? Inquiry: Area secured?" From Decepticon Command Shuttle , Hinder may be a novice at the weaponry, but she's NOT dumb and she's a quick study. She adjusts her link with the weapons panel in time to see the other link -- Soundwave -- target and fire at an Autobot. The commands to do this are noted and remembered. Then, almost as if an afterthought, she triggers a command to activate the shuttle's defensive fields. Windshear says, "Not really... Coldwar is down -- looks bad. I got what I wanted but whether I can assist in gaining anything for the Empire in general doesnt look good. I have no idea where either Wrecker is at for starters..." Combat: Decepticon Command Shuttle sets its defense level to Neutral. That's the danger of using the infamous Frostbite Cannon... Super-cooled vapor is an excellent form of ammunition- excellent against the enemy, and excellent against the wielder when ice particles end up clogging the barrel. The explosion of frost hits Coldwar right in the chest, throwing him backward against the wall just a moment before Sit-Com strikes him with his ball-and-chain. A mech his size was made for many things, but being a tank wasn't one of them... Perhaps maybe Command would see fit to give him that ability someday, but that day wasn't here yet. Slumping back against the bulkhead of Alpha Trion's interior, the Soldier wheezed as his chest caves in slightly. "Alright... I see... You're no civilian...anymore," Coldwar says to the Junkion before pulling his laser pistol from subspace for close-quarters combat. Coldwar says, "Negative, DEC-511 is not down yet... Over." Combat: Coldwar sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Coldwar strikes Sit-Com with his Laser attack! Coldwar says, "Lord Soundwave, got a live one hot and heavy in my way. Slight delay on...support fire response... -Over." Soundwave says, "Decepticons, return to the shuttle and man battle stations within. You will be patched to prepare for a counterattack." "You're darn tootin' I'm no civilian! I'm Captain Hawkeye Pierce! And I'm going to MASH you!" Sit-Com retorts. Then a laser blast hits him square in the chest. "Hey, that hurt!" he exclaims, pulling out his own pistol, "Now try this on for size!" Combat: Sit-Com strikes Coldwar with his This is why we don't play checkers with martinis (Laser) attack! Astrotrain says, "Jeepers you mechs don't take a break do ya? What're ya blowin up -now-?" Coldwar says, "Copy that, Sir. Breaking off engagement- Over." F-15E Strike Eagle grrghhs as laserfire rips up his armor. He twirls aimlessly away from the shuttle and mutters spitefully at the majestic mountain range he faces. "Fraggin'..." Cursing, he simply idles in the air, perhaps waiting for an order that will never come - looks like he's the high ranking bot here! "Uhh, keep firing, men!" Combat: F-15E Strike Eagle takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Windshear says, "Yea... well Atrain it kind of looks that way right now and its a total SNAFU at this point." Coldwar says, "Affirmative, that." Topspin finally notices Coldwar again and he seems to have his hands full with a Junkion..? With a shrug of his shoulders he runs towards the shuttle and opens fire with both hands. Bright beams of orange energy fly up to pelt at the Decepticon shuttle's thick and probably reinforced hull. Combat: Topspin misses Decepticon Command Shuttle with his Two-Fisted Lasers attack! Soundwave says, "Astrotrain, attempt to retrieve data within downed Autobot shuttle: Indeterminable. Additional reinforcement is requested." Windshear missed of course... and this is why hes out doing what hes doing, to try and take care of that. But the Seeker is surprised to see Coldwar come around from behind him and nail the Junkion... who promptly returns fire. Windy gets a front seat to all of this and before the light fades from the two hits he launches a shot back at the Junkion. Combat: Windshear sets his defense level to Fearless. From Decepticon Command Shuttle , Soundwave pulls up the Shields HUD, and punches a few buttons. "Opposition: Significant. " he says to Hinder, with a touch of frustration. "Determination: Still Surmountable." He touches a few more diagrams on one of the holographic HUD displays, and the shuttle jolts. A loud hum can now be heard from within the shuttle. Combat: Windshear strikes Sit-Com with his Slow Ray attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Sit-Com's Agility. (Crippled) Combat: Drained 2 energon. Combat: Decepticon Command Shuttle sets its defense level to Protected. Coldwar's chassis is rocked by the blasts from Sit-Com's pistol as he continues to bound forward toward the Junkion. Two jerks to the left goes his shoulder, one jerk to the right goes his arm as the laser rounds scorch his form, but still he continues forward. Finally reaching the other mech Coldwar leaps into the air, clearing the Junkion in a single bound before transforming mid-air into his significantly faster mode. <> he transmits to Sit-Com before quickly ascending past the other half of the crossfire double-team that had wrecked him good during the engagement as he continued his harassment of Cone-1. <> is the last message he delivers before retreating into the Decepticon shuttle. Combat: Coldwar sets his defense level to Protected. Gears grind, pistons pump, and sheets of metallic frame click into place to form a HV-911 Eagle Eye UAV! Coldwar has left. Coldwar enters the Decepticon Command Shuttle .\ Windshear says, "Might I suggest that if we cant get anything, we leave nothing for them to recover..." Soundwave says, "That can be done at any time. The value of the data is worth the risk. Repeat: Return to shuttle for stopgap repair, and preparation for counterstrike." From Decepticon Command Shuttle , Hinder isn't very chatty at the moment, almost all of her attention focused on her link with the shuttle's computer systems, and she uses the commands she saw just a moment ago to provide cover fire for Windshear and Coldwar. The Seeker-like one is farther away, so the lasers target Topspin. Combat: Decepticon Command Shuttle misses Topspin with its think I'm getting the hang of this (Laser) attack! Topspin watches poor Sit-Com get blasted at and runs over to the Junkion's side, "Tag.. lets switch dance partners." he looks up to Coldwar, "I have a circuit board to pick with you for shooting up my brother!" he raises both arms and litters the skies with blasts hoping to hit the Decepticon with a stray blast or two. And luckily for him. switching positions helps him to nearily avoid the shuttle's laser blasts cuz that could have seriously hurt and put a damper on his wrecking abd ruling. Seems like he's left to be a one bot Wreckin' Crew! Combat: Topspin strikes Windshear with his Two-Fisted Lasers attack! Combat: Topspin (Topspin) used "Two-Fisted Lasers": A Level 2 AREA-RANGED attack. Combat: You took 13 damage. Combat: Topspin's attack has damaged your Agility! "Gotcha!" Sit-Com says to Topspin, "I've got em in my sights! Guns don't kill people, I DO! HAHAHAHAHA!" The blast from Windshear's slow-ray slows down Sit-Com enough so that it feels like he's running in slow motion, like the Bionic Woman! He runs towards the Con shuttle, which is attacking Topspin. "I gotcha covered, Jump-Buddy!" he says, pulling out his pistol and firing on CONE-1. Combat: Sit-Com strikes Decepticon Command Shuttle with his Not A Noob Sniper! (Pistol) attack! F-15E Strike Eagle can only think to continue firing upon the Cone, as he's not rightly sure what the current motive is here. Where'd that Windshear go off to!? He casts a brief sensor sweep below, finally spotting the sandy seeker, and dives low to try and smack him with a sparrow. Hopefully avoiding Topspin! "Watch out, bud!" Combat: F-15E Strike Eagle strikes Windshear with his Sparrow Missile attack! -3 Combat: F-15E Strike Eagle (Air Raid) used "Heat-Seeking Missiles": A Level 3 RANGED attack. Combat: You took 11 damage. Combat: F-15E Strike Eagle 's attack has damaged your Accuracy! From Decepticon Command Shuttle , The HV-911 is rocked by the impact of the not so intimidating, but certainly effective Junkion's pistol- slamming into the interior wall of Cone-1 before it drops onto its belly. Coldwar transforms rather quickly in spite of his injuries, still ready and willing to sacrifice himself for the mission. Lets just hope he doesn't have to? "Slaggit... Ain't this a trip?" he says before rising to his feet to sprint toward Soundwave. "Submitting for repairs, Sir in prepration for counterattack," is quickly rattled off along with a brief informal salute. From Decepticon Command Shuttle , Gears grind, pistons pump, and sheets of metallic frame click into place revealing a robot in disguise! But not one of the good guys... Oh no, it's Coldwar! Windshear said hed take it and take it he does. He gets nailed it seems all at once with lasers and a sparrow and is flung back off his feet and into the side of that shuttle. He staggers forward, smoldering, sparking, energon leaking out of a lot of places. But hes not one for giving up and he raises an arm cannon and fires randomly in the direction of everyone not wearing a purple brand. From Decepticon Command Shuttle , Soundwave gets up from his seat at he helm and dashes for the inside of the door, waiting for Coldwar to make it in When the Con is near enough to the shuttle, the comms officer slaps the button as soon as the Con is halfway in, protecting him from as much laser fire as possible. He then gets to work on the most seriously damaged areas of the aircraft-con's chassis. From Decepticon Command Shuttle , Combat: Soundwave quickly patches up some of Coldwar's minor injuries. Combat: Windshear misses Topspin with his Thermal Laser attack! Combat: Drained 17 energon. From Decepticon Command Shuttle , Hinder continues to concentrate on firing weapons, as Soundwave did not specify that she try to control the shuttle's flight path as well. That could have been ... unfortunate. The weapons are triggered again, but this time at the mech who last caused damage -- Sit-Com. Combat: Decepticon Command Shuttle strikes Sit-Com with its you're a meanie attack! "YEOWCH!" Sit-Com gasps, as a rocket from the shuttle slams into him. "Oh that's IT! Fry turkey, FRY!" He folds down into Junkcycle mode again, charging up his plasma blasters. "Hot enough for ya?" He lets loose a barrage of superheated weaponry upon CONE-1. Sit-Com folds down into his Junkcycle Mode. Vroom, vroom! Combat: Junk-Cycle strikes Decepticon Command Shuttle with his Plasma Blasters attack! F-15E Strike Eagle is a grumpy jet. And he doesn't much feel like getting his shiny black paint marred for no tangible reason. "Oi, Toppers, Sit-Com, what the frag are we doin' here? Bahh, I'm gonna' miss my guild raid in World of Everquesting Starcraftwars!! EVERYONE FIRE ON THE DAMN SHUTTLE!" Combat: F-15E Strike Eagle misses Decepticon Command Shuttle with his Sidewinder Missiles attack! Topspin looks around and shrugs since his only reason for being here was to get his brother safely home and he's long gone, "Hey.. thats a good idea!" he trains his riflle on the shuttle once more but this time he unleashes a torrent of particle beam blasts at the shuttle's engines. Combat: Topspin misses Decepticon Command Shuttle with his Particle Beam Rifle attack! Windshear is frankly.. pissed. He never hits with that laser and in a rarely seen rage he yanks that arm cannon off and slams it on the ground. But then he falls to his knees from his damage and coughs up some energon. He puts his hands to the ground to steady himself as he surges up more energon and then after a moment with more determination then anything else he grabs his loose arm cannon, lifts it up like a rifle, sights pop out and he takes aim and fires at the first bot that falls in its crosshairs. From Decepticon Command Shuttle , Soundwave stands poised ready to hit the exit button on the door. "Coldwar. I require cover. Strike immediately as we exit. I will attempt to secure the shuttle with Windshear, and patch her if possible before starting data recovery operations. Hinder, you must now understand that you need not truly fear the other Decepticons - only the Autobot threat. Coldwar, on my mark. 1...2...3!" With that, he smacks the button, and jumps into the cold Himalayan sky, heading straight for the ground, arms in front of him in a defensive position. Combat: Windshear strikes Topspin with his Laser attack! Combat: Drained 2 energon. Soundwave leaves the Decepticon Command Shuttle . Soundwave has arrived. Soundwave walks into the area. Combat: Soundwave sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Soundwave takes extra time to steady himself. Pass From Decepticon Command Shuttle , Hinder is startled out of her link with the shuttle's controls when Sit-Com opens fire. She turns to look at Soundwave as he gives her a few last instructions then literally jumps out of the shuttle, and with one little bob of her head turns back to the control panel to reestablish the link she lost. Combat: Decepticon Command Shuttle takes extra time to steady itself. Pass From Decepticon Command Shuttle , Coldwar nods curtly once Soundwave has finished patching up his chassis. It wasn't quite like a visit to the repair bay, but it would have to do. Hefting his Frostbite Cannon, the Soldier quickly popped the barrel off of the weapon in order to slam its length against his heel- which caused a shower of frozen shards to spill out and onto the deck before reattaching the barrel to the stock. With a snap, and a click he was ready to go and a simple nod was given in affirmative before the Soldier lept from the shuttle alongside Soundwave to enter into a freefall toward the surface. Sighting down the barrel of his Cannon, a silent prayer went out to Straxus as he picked a target... Coldwar leaves the Decepticon Command Shuttle . Coldwar has arrived. Combat: Coldwar sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Coldwar strikes Junk-Cycle with his Frostbite Cannon attack! From Decepticon Command Shuttle , Hinder says, "Soundwave is NOT a coward. He's just usually less of a hands-on kinda guy. But when he DOES step up to do stuff his own damn self, be AFRAID. :D" F-15E Strike Eagle scowls! And yells over the frequency, <> With an unseen glare at Soundwave and Coldwar, he turns tail and books back towards the mountain range. Combat: F-15E Strike Eagle begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Autobot Shuttle Soundwave says, "They are retreating. Do not waste your ammunition." "Copy that, Aerialbuddy!" Junk-Cycle exclaims. He gets nailed by Coldwar's shot, and if he knew that Coldwar had invoked Primus to land that shot, he probably would have bathed in holy energon earlier in the day. "It's about time for Sanford and Son anyway," he adds, "Last one to the 60-inch flat screen TV in the lounge is a rusty herring!" He speeds off, the ending theme for Knight Rider emanating from his personal TV that is now on his handlebar. Combat: Junk-Cycle begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from F-15E Strike Eagle , Topspin, Soundwave, Decepticon Command Shuttle , Autobot Shuttle , and Coldwar Windshear starts to reply but just a hoarse unclear something in cybertronian is mumbled and his link shuts off. Topspin sighs and then he gets blasted and he smirks, "Thats all you had?"he brushes the carbon scoring off his armor. But he is forced to retreat. He flip transforms and rockets off in his little hoversled mode. Thats one fast little Jumpstarter for sure! Topspin transforms into his Blue Hovercraft mode. Combat: Blue Hovercraft begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from F-15E Strike Eagle , Decepticon Command Shuttle , and Autobot Shuttle Windshear staggers back to his feet and slams his arm cannon back on. He watches Soundwave land and Coldwar with him and wiping some energon from his lips he slowly heads toward them. "Well... they.. are gone..." he rasps, "Do your thing.. Soundwave..." he leans against the outer hull of the shuttle and tries to see what he can marginally patch up on himself right now before he leaks everything everywhere. Soundwave walks over to Windshear, and crouches down to patch him up as best he can. "Immediate data retrieval is unnecessary. The Autobots have fled. We can retrieve the data in a moment." he says, then gets to work. Combat: Soundwave quickly patches up some of Windshear's minor injuries. From Decepticon Command Shuttle , Hinder simply watches everything through the shuttle's sensor and targeting systems, 'cause she doesn't know how to access other parts of the shuttle's systems yet. And she was told to mind the store while everyone else had fun storming the castle, so ... Coldwar lands in a crouch beside Soundwave, and quickly pivots around to point his weapon into the direction in which the Autobots are fleeing. From a knee he holds his position while Soundwave attends to the objective, though he is not completely silent as he covers the other Decepticons six o'clock- just in case. "Sir, requesting that you retrieve hull armor from the Autobot Shuttle for possible adaptation into a personal body armor upgrade." Who'd have thought it took him this many millions of years to get the bright idea? Windshear watches as Soundwave does some quick repairs on him. He nods finally and says, "Thanks." and he straightens up a bit actually feeling better. Then he hears Coldwars comment and takes a quick look at the Shuttle hull hes leaning against... the back half of the wings are left and as he gets an idea, his own wings twitch a bit..."How would we... we cant take this back now though... and the bots will surely be back soon for this..." Soundwave enters the Autobot shuttle, inspecting the data storage units for damage. There isn't much left here. What the crash didn't take, the snow probably did. Regardless, Soundwave continues inspection, then nods at a single charred but still intact dataport mains connector the size of a human dinnerplate. This is all plainly obvious from the outside of the shuttle's torn open hull. From Decepticon Command Shuttle , Hinder continues spectating from the shuttle. Um... Did Soundwave remember to put the thing in park? Or is it drifting off aimlessly on its own? Windshear realizes Coldwar is in guard mode and when he doesnt reply he looks inside to see what Soundwave is doing, "Anything salvageable?" he asks curiously. Coldwar's ruby red optics continue scanning the horizon. The Autobots may have called a retreat, but they were also quite aware of what the Decepticons' most likely objective was within the area. More would come...eventually, if not immediately, and the Soldier would be ready as a proper first responder. A short while later Soundwave comes out of the shuttle with a small device in his hand with a blinking light. "Data retrieval complete. Value of partial data calculated at sixty two percent. We will return to headquarters now." he pauses a moment, then turns. "Take whatever you deem useful from the shuttle. We will not return here." he then turns back around, and continues walking to the waiting shuttle, which has lowered due to Hinder's misunderstanding of the Autopilot systems. At least she tripped them...whether it was on purpose, only Primus knows. Windshear looks at Coldwar, "Your comment on armor gave me an idea.... but what were you talking about specifically?" he looks back at whats left of the wings and then back at Coldwar. Soundwave has left. Soundwave enters the Decepticon Command Shuttle . From Decepticon Command Shuttle , Soundwave walks into the area. From Decepticon Command Shuttle , Hinder is standing on the same control panel, looking around confusedly. She didn't /intentionally/ trigger anything on the shuttle other than the targeting and weapons systems, so having felt it settle to the ground she immediately took that to mean that Soundwave or one of the others was able to control the vehicle remotely. Coldwar nods curtly, but doesn't flinch a servo until Soundwave has returned to Cone-1 with the package safely retrieved and locked down. Then the Soldier returns to the downed Alpha Trion and commences cutting into the hull, aiming to take enough of the armored plating from the site to leave room for a few mistakes in converting it into something useful in the future. "Body armor," Coldwar replies simply to Windshear as he continues to cannibalize the broken Autobot shuttle with his lasers set on 'stream'. From Decepticon Command Shuttle , "I will take over from here, Hinder. You may disconnect." Soundwave says to the little ferret-con. This has been quite an experience for her! He sits down again at the helm, and brings up a display of the others outside at the shuttle, pulling bits off it. Windshear puts a hand on his shredded and patched midsection and looks from what Coldwar is doing to the wing backs on the shuttle and thinks for a moment. Then he walks over to the closest wing fragment and takes a look. The support beam is there...and this one is big enough on its own to use for what he has in mind. He retracts a hand and a cutting disk extends in its place. Quickly and efficiently the Seeker cuts the beam and then cuts it in half and just barely gets both halves into subspace. Regardless of his present condition, he works as fast as possible to still get it done right and then comes up to Coldwar, "Need assistance?" Coldwar bends back the section of hull plating that he's managed to cut free, exposing it to Windshear when the Seeker asks if he requires assistance. His actions speak as loudly as any words might, and the Soldier offers a sound nod as he holds the lengthy section of hull plating prone. From Decepticon Command Shuttle , "It is understood that the success of this mission hinged on your abilities here in the shuttle, Hinder. I will make note of this to Galvatron. Perhaps he will see fit to approve an upgrade. " Soundwave says with as much of an approving tone as he is capable of. Windshear grabs the section that was bent back toward him and holding it steady, levels his cutting disk near it as close to the hull as possible and starts cutting. From Decepticon Command Shuttle , Hinder shuffles to the edge of the panel to look at Soundwave. "Really? I..." and whatever she was going to say is cut off by a surprised yeek when she slips on the edge of the panel and tumbles off toward the floor. Coldwar jerks backward slightly, having been putting quite a bit of his strength into his grip upon the armored piece of Alpha Trion. "That will suffice, Air Warrior. My gratitude," he comments before slinging the large sheet of metal over his right shoulder. "This is more than enough for taking trial and error into account." With another nod to Windshear, Coldwar begins a steady march back to Cone-1. <> Windshear retracts his blade and with a nod, follows Coldwar to the Cone-1. You enter the Decepticon Command Shuttle . Decepticon Command Shuttle The interior of the shuttle is very roomy, with tapestries hung all over the walls, each detailing a different seeker-cone in heraldic format. . There is a highly technical cockpit that seats numerous Decepticon fliers at various stations, with a blue plane, Tailwind at the helm. Contents: Coldwar Soundwave Hinder Decepticon Advanced Troops #5844 Nodding once Windshear finally enters the shuttle, Soundwave taps the button indicating the doors on the helm Windshear takes a seat and eases down gingerly. He hopes Soundwave is a smooth driver and he hopes Harrow is in a good mood for a change. For once in his life hes not in the mood to deal with the discomfort that damage and the repairs always bring. He looks at Coldwar, "Thanks." he says and then looks at Hinder and smiles. "So you were the one shooting out of this eh, Hinder? Thats awesome." The doors close, and after a moment, the engines get louder, the ship slowly turns in the opposite direction, heading in the direction of what these Decepticons might loosely term "home". Hinder picks herself up off of the floor, shakes herself in a manner very much like an organic quadruped, then looks up at Windshear. She totally meant to fall off of that panel. Honest. "Yesyes. Was using targeting and weapons systems." Windshear leans over toward hinder a bit, "You ok?" Hinder tilts her head at Windshear questioningly. "Yes. Why?" Windshear shrugs a bit, "Well you were on the floor and I wouldnt think you would be after being in control of this shuttle. "She is what you would call a field patch. There when you need it. However, not a pilot." Soundwave says, not looking at the passengers. Hinder shuffles over to lean against one of Soundwave's ankles. She won't openly admit that it was kind of scary being able to tell the shuttle to make people go boom. She's just quietly glad it's over and they're going home.